


Methods of Escape

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Seeing the tension and weariness that hung around the kid no matter how the game was going had made Jamie itch to do something about it.





	Methods of Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour and it is unbeta'd.

Connor chokes, and his blinking sends one tear rolling down his cheek that Jamie swipes away with his thumb. 

“Easy. You don’t have to take more, you’re doing great just like that.” Jamie holds still, quietly admiring the way Connor’s lips are stretched around his cock, the flush in his cheeks and the obvious bulge in his sweats. Eventually, Connor closes his eyes and sighs, breathing out through his nose. Some of the tension in his body melts away, moreso when Jamie pets his cheek again. “Good boy. That’s it. Now just keep your mouth open for me, yeah?” 

Pulling out ever so slightly, Jamie rocks back in, setting up a shallow rhythm that nevertheless reddens Connor’s lips and sends spit trickling down his chin. Even then, Connor doesn’t move but to open teary eyes to look up at Jamie. His hands rest on Jamie’s thighs, helping him to balance, and his hair is messy where Jamie had run his fingers through it as Connor slowly took him in for the first time. He’s gorgeous like this, with nothing else to focus on but Jamie. 

Really, it had been a surprise that Connor had taken Jamie up on his offer at all; seeing the tension and weariness that hung around the kid no matter how the game was going had made him itch to do something about it. Jamie had tried his best to be genuine instead of creepy when he’d invited Connor to join him after the game, but there was no accounting for Connor’s headspace even after a win. Still, he’d been glad to hear the knock on this door and to find Connor waiting anxiously on the other side. 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Jamie thumbs at the tender corner of Connor’s stretched mouth, idly wondering if the skin there would split if he ever pushed in all the way. Another time, maybe, if Connor would be willing. For now, Jamie pulls back enough to let the head of his cock fall from between Connor’s lips, soothing the protesting whine by cupping Connor’s cheek and petting it gently. 

“I know. Up. C’mon.” Jamie helps Connor to his feet and helps him strip out of his sweats and underwear, drawing him toward the bed. Connor’s not small, but Jamie’s bigger and it shows even when Jamie has Connor straddling his thighs. His legs are spread wide and he has to use Jamie’s shoulders for balance, now, to keep from tipping over. 

Holding his hand up to Connor’s mouth, Jamie orders him to spit, which Connor does with a dubious look. Jamie takes both their cocks in hand, one arm around Connor’s waist to keep him close as Jamie works them. He watches as Connor’s face goes from dubious to surprised to pleasured. The soft groans and little whines that fall from Connor’s lips are gorgeous, and Jamie’s glad that he turned the TV volume down enough to catch them. He leans forward once or twice to kiss Connor deeply, but he finds he prefers being able to hear him more. 

“Ask before you come,” Jamie murmurs when he feels Connor’s thighs start to tense.” 

“W-what-” 

“Ask to come, Connor.” He says it more like a command this time, smiling to himself when Connor shivers and nods. It’s only a few minutes more, when Connor has started to press into Jamie’s strokes that he whines long and low before speaking. 

“Can I come?” 

“Be a good boy, Connor. What do you say?” 

A dry sob and then - “Please, Da-Jamie, can I come?” 

Jamie doesn’t miss the slip, smiling as he leans forward to brush their mouths together. “Good boy. You can come now.” Three strokes, four, and then Connor gasping, cock kicking out messy spurts over Jamie’s fist. He works him through it, past it, holding Connor so he can’t wriggle away and letting the punched out little cries he starts to make push him over. 

By the time Jamie is finished, Connor has his head resting in the crook of his neck, breathing wetly, fine shivers running through him. Jamie wipes his hand off on the coverlet and uses them both to rub Connor’s back slow and steady until his breathing has settled. Though his legs have gone numb, Jamie is loath to move until Connor is ready, so he just holds him until Connor shifts, sitting back with a flush on his cheeks. 

“God, you’re gorgeous. And so good,” Jamie tells him before Connor can speak. He draws him into a kiss that’s soft and he smiles again when Connor sighs into it. 

Eventually, Connor gets up, and Jamie holds in a hiss as his legs tingle once he stands. They dress together, and Jamie tugs Connor in for a brief hug. 

“I’d like to do this again, if you want. I can give you my number.” 

There’s a flicker of surprise before Connor digs out his phone, and Jamie punches his number in quickly, saving the contact before handing it back. He watches intently as Connor flushes red all over again, meeting his gaze evenly when Connor looks up. 

“If you want that, I want to give it to you. If you don’t, we don’t have to do that. Or anything else; there’s no pressure here. But think about it, yeah?” 

Clearing his throat, Connor nods. “Yeah. I will.” 

Jamie steals one last kiss before seeing Connor out. He’s nearly asleep when his phone buzzes twice on the bedside table, and he debates with himself about checking it before grabbing it off the stand and squinting against the glare. 

There’s only one word on the screen, and Jamie can’t help the smile that tugs at his mouth. 

_ Please? _


End file.
